


Mum. Noted.

by brightest_stars



Series: Valentine’s Event - brightest_stars submissions [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Discord: Bellamione Coven, Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightest_stars/pseuds/brightest_stars
Summary: Hermione and Andromeda have a conversation.Prompt 9. Hey, how are you with children? As in I have them and they probably won’t call you mom too
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Valentine’s Event - brightest_stars submissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156091
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Mum. Noted.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event  
> SFW Prompt 9. Hey, how are you with children? As in I have them and they probably won’t call you mom too
> 
> ub-beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

It’s dark and snowy when Hermione finishes work, but it’s still early. She’s happy, she feels light. Everything has gone well at the Ministry this week, and though that means next week will probably be disastrous, Hermione is going to luxuriate in a work-free, stress-free weekend. And she’s seeing Andromeda tonight. Hermione stifles a giggle and steps through her office floo and into her living room.

With a warm cup of peppermint tea, Hermione takes her time getting ready. She chooses her favourite black and white christmas jumper and a nice pair of jeans and black ankle boots. After years and years, she’s finally managed to tame her hair somewhat - it falls in shoulder-length curls that she usually clips back, but today she just pins the front sections off to the side.

Hermione grabs a bottle of red wine from the bench, and floos to Andromeda’s house. Immediately, she can smell something wonderful cooking. SHe makes her way to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to watch Andromeda.

The older witch is humming along to Taylor Swift. Hermione knows Teddy has made sure to keep his grandmother up with muggle technology, just as his grandfather had many years ago, so Andromeda has an iPhone, bluetooth speakers, a laptop. Hermione does too, but Andromeda is much better with it all than she is.

Andromeda sways her hips as she breaks into song while she washes up. Hermione grins.

“Mmm, smells good in here.”

Andromeda spins around, water droplets flying off her hands. When she sees Hermione, she grins, a blush creeping along her chiselled cheekbones. Hermione walks closer and leans in, kissing Andromeda softly while avoiding her wet hands.

“Hi, love,” Andromeda whispers.

“Hi there.” Hermione tucks one of Andromeda’s dark curls behind her ear. “I bought wine.”

Andromeda laughs and dries her hands. “A woman after my own heart, then!”

“That is rather the idea, yes,” Hermione puts the wine on the bench and uncorks the bottle.

Andromeda smirks. “Is it now?” She walks towards Hermione, pressing her back until she is up against the wall.

“Mmm hmm,” Hermione hums, just as Andromeda cups her face with her hands and kisses her deeply. Hermione winds her arms around Andromeda’s neck, holding her close. Andromeda’s tongue swipes against her lip, and Hermione grants her entrance.

It’s hard to say how long they stay there, against the wall, making out like teenagers. Eventually, the smell of dinner becomes overwhelming and Andromeda pulls away.

The evening finds Hermione and Andromeda snuggled on the couch, ostensibly watching a movie, but really they’re trading lazy kisses and talking about anything and everything.

“Andy?” Hermione asks softly. She’s cradled between Andromeda’s legs, her back against the older woman’s front, her head tilted back, resting on Andromeda’s shoulder

“Yeah?” Andromeda settles her chin on Hermione’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to her collarbone.

Hermione twists so that she can see Andromeda’s face. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh? That’s new,” Andromeda jokes, her fingers drawing nonsensical patterns on the pale skin of Hermione’s hip.

“Oh, ha ha,” Hermione rolls her eyes but she laughs too. “About the children, Andy. I want to tell them about us. Whatever this is. They’ll be home next week for the Christmas break, and I want them to spend time with you. I want us to be official.”

Andromeda smiles. “I’d like that. I’d  _ love _ to spend time with your children. Does this make you my  _ girlfriend _ ?” She teases, waggling her eyebrows, and Hermione smacks her thigh.

“I think we’re a little past that terminology, don’t you? I’d like to call you my partner?” Her voice is suddenly shy, and Andromeda kisses her tenderly.

“Of course I’ll be your partner, love, if you’ll be mine?”

Hermione giggles, playing with Andromeda’s long hair. “Of course I will.”

“That’s settled then! We could do dinner with Hugo and Rose, and Teddy? Nice and casual, before we go public,” Andromeda suggests, a little hesitantly. She wants this to work. She hasn’t felt this way in a long time, not since Ted. She still misses him, of course she does, but the overwhelming sadness has passed. There are days when all she wants is to talk to him, to hold him, but they are few and far between, and in the past few months, she’s been happier than she has been in a long time. She’s finally doing something for herself, and Hermione’s more than worth it.

Hermione twists her fingers with Andromeda’s, holding her hand tightly. “I… I don’t know, but I just need to say something.”

Andromeda can hear the sudden nerves in Hermione’s voice, and she squeezes her close. “Go ahead,” Andromeda prompts gently.

“I’m not sure where this is going, me and you, and I hope it goes somewhere good, but I need to be clear that my kids don’t need a third parent. They won’t ever call you mum. Not that… because…” Hermione rambles.

Andromeda silences her with a finger pressed against her lips. “I understand, Hermione. I don’t want to be their mum. I just want to be there for you, and if that means I’m involved in your children’s lives, I’ll cherish that opportunity. I’ve only ever been one person’s mum. That was more than enough for me. I can’t make any promises about Teddy calling you Gran though - he’s a cheeky boy!”

“Noted.” Hermione laughs then she sighs happily, with content satisfaction. “Sometimes I’m completely astounded by how well you understand me, Andy. It’s like you can see my soul.”

“It must just be intuition, Cissy is the legilimens in the family.” Andromeda laughs and nuzzles into Hermione’s hair. Hermione hums and drags her toes up Andromeda’s leg.

Andromeda growls playfully and nips Hermione’s earlobe.

Hermione wriggles until she is straddling Andromeda’s lap. She leans down as if to kiss Andromeda, who tilts her face up towards Hermione, but the brunette swoops to one side and whispers sultrily in Andromeda’s ear. “Take me to bed, partner.”

Andromeda pulls Hermione lips to hers and kisses her deeply, until her laughter makes her break away, shoulders shaking with silent hysterical laughter. Andromeda buries her face against Hermione’s shoulder, gasping. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just…” A fresh wave of laughter overtakes her words for a moment . “Partner makes us sound like cowboys!”

Hermione chuckles. “Are you saying you  _ don’t _ want me to ride you, then?” She asks, and Andromeda dissolves into giggles again. This time Hermione follows suit, falling onto Andromeda’s shoulder at the ridiculousness of her own words.


End file.
